


J'vais t'occire Naruto!

by Axeliste



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: Nous étions mi-décembre, Noël se rapprochait à grand pas, et Iruka n'avait plus que trouver un seul cadeau pour ses proches: celui de son amoureux! Cela faisait presque trois mois que Kakashi et Iruka étaient ensemble et vu que l'homosexualité n'était pas une choses très présente dans le village, ils avaient tous deux préférés rester discret.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	J'vais t'occire Naruto!

Nous étions mi-décembre, Noël se rapprochait à grand pas, et Iruka n'avait plus qu'a trouver un seul cadeau pour ses proches: celui de son amoureux! Cela faisait presque trois mois que Kakashi et Iruka étaient ensemble et vu que l'homosexualité n'était pas une choses très présente dans le village, ils avaient tous deux préférés rester discret.

Seulement... avec l'air d'amoureux transi qu'affichait le chunin, la mèche de son bonheur avait vite été vendu, ce qui, en fait inquiétaient et intéressaient beaucoup de monde, le professeur ayant vu une grande majorité du village devenir de grands et de brillants ninjas. De ce fait, beaucoup de rumeurs avaient vu le jour.

Parmi ces nombreuses rumeurs, la plus réaliste était celle-ci: Iruka et Tsunade partageant une relation amoureuse. Evidemment, tous les villageois de Konoha, ou presque en avaient entendu parler, et au moment où Naruto et Kakashi ont été informés, ils savaient que le mois de décembre allait être long. Très long.

Iruka lui-même se fichait des rumeurs comme de sa première cicatrice et se torturait l'esprit pour un cadeau de Noël pour son cher et tendre. Puis, Naruto, un air paniqué au visage, transpirant comme pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et presque sur le point de pleurer débarqua à l'école. L'inquiétude du chunin monta en flèche, ayant totalement conscience qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une crise # 857 (Je n'ai plus aucun stock de ramen chez moi, Iruka-sensei payez moi un repas chez Ichiraku!) ou plus du style #714 (Kakashi-sensei est à l'hôpital à l'article de la mort, je ne sais pas quoi faire).

Cependant, ce n'est clairement pas ce qui arriva:

"-Il est hors de question que j'appelle Mamie Tsunade belle maman!"

Sur le coup, Iruka resta tellement surpris qu'il regarda le blond comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que les petits hommes verts avaient débarqué et l'avaient convié lui et Sasuke à une valse pour ensuite donner un cours de zumba aux ninjas de Suna. Autant dire qu'il resta bien con.

Le pire c'est que Naruto avait débuté un monologue sur les défauts et les inconvénients de sortir avec l'Hokage. Dix minutes plus tard, Iruka mit simplement dehors le fils Uzumaki de son bureau avec diverses images mentales qui l'horrifiaient, non mais lui et Tsunade, pourquoi pas lui et le nouveau camarade de son presque fils, Sai, pendant qu'on y était?

Du côté de Naruto, la réaction de son presque père n'avait fait que renforcer cette croyance du nouveau couple Iruka / Tsunade et autant dire que le blond n'était pas totalement ravi. Déjà, parce qu'au bout de trois ans avec Jiraya, il avait bien compris que son presque grand-père avait des sentiments pour mamie Tsunade, et quand bien même il était vraiment heureux que son père adoptif ait trouvé l'amour, il ne voulait pas que cela soit au détriment des sentiments de Jiraya! Une fin heureuse, un Happy End, voilà ce qu'il voulait! Et non pas qu'un membre de la famille soit malheureux au détriment d'un autre, hors de question! Donc, notre jeune héros blond était parti rejoindre Sakura et Kakashi afin de leur demander conseil. Quand il débarqua,

Naruto expliqua alors ce qui se passait. Exagérant sur la véracité de ces propos. C'est Sakura pourtant qui sauva, un peu, le coup:

"- Mais enfin Naruto, Tsunade est déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, elle croit que sa relation est impossible à cause de la vie de l'autre, je pense que c'est surtout à la vue de ses passe-temps mais bon. "

Naruto recracha l'air qu'il avait dans la bouche et failli s'étouffer avec. Oui, oui, de l'air.

"-QUOI? QUI?"

La jeune femme regarde son ami ébloui par tant d'aveuglement:

"-Je parles de Jiraya-sensei, Naruto.

-QUOIIIII? "

Kakashi, pas vraiment heureux d'entendre les derniers potins de Konoha (surtout quand ça concernait SON petit-ami dans une possible relation avec qui que ce soit d'autres que lui?), le fit remarquer à ses petits élèves:

"-Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclairé, est-ce que vous pouvez partir que je puisses peut-être dormir un peu?"

Ces deux anciens élèves tournent la tête vers lui, le fixant durant de longues secondes, puis se retournèrent et continuèrent de discuter. Aaaaaah? Et le respect des anciens professeurs, alors hein? Mon dieu, la jeunesse, ce n'est plus ce que c'était! Kakashi poussa un soupir à fendre l'air et retomba sur le matelas. Il voulait voir Iruka. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, 8 jours, et il lui manquait beaucoup. Il pensait qu'Iruka s'en doutait, de ses sentiments pour lui. Le professeur avait doucement fait son chemin dans le cœur du personnage froid qu'était Kakashi. Doucement, tout doucement, le plus jeune avait passé les murs épais autour de son cœur, et un matin Kakashi s'était réveillé en se demandant comment tout cela était même arrivé. Oh, ne croyez pas qu'il était passé en mode playboy pour aller draguer Iruka, oh que non, c'était même tout l'inverse, Kakashi avait fuit le chunin, au point que le professeur pensait qu'il avait été envoyé en mission longue durée, ça avait été Naruto qui avait démenti ce fait à Iruka, et le balafré avait alors pensé que l'ancien professeur avait quelque chose contre lui. Conclusion, l'Umino avait réussi à bloquer le plus vieux dans une pièce - aider par Asuma et Kurenai- et avait tenté de lui faire cracher le mot. Bon, cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, parce que l'ex membre de l'anbu n'avait pipé mot, mais bon.

C'est par un hasard totalement fortuit qu'Iruka apprit l'existence des sentiments du junin. Le professeur se dirigeait vers Ichiraku, rejoignant Naruto pour lui payer un bol, et il avait entendu son nom. Surprit, il s'était rapproché, et était tombé sur l'équipe du junin en train de boire. A cela, rien n'inhabituel me diriez-vous, si ce n'est que Gai était au sol sans doute au train de désaouler et que Kakashi était écrasé au sol, la face contre le tatami, monologuant a propos d'Iruka: son sourire magnifique et sa bonne humeur, ces muscles finement ciselés, et ce cul ! Les autres - et par là j'entends Anko, Asuma, Kotestu, Izumo, Ibiki, et même Kurenai- rigolaient -aussi un peu à cause de l'alcool- ouvertement de la tronche du Hatake et de sa chance quand cela concernait l'amour. Le Hatake était peut-être un génie en matière de ninjutsu, quand il touchait à l'amour c'était tout simplement autre chose, et il était bien moins sûr de lui quand cela le concernait directement.

Enfin, c'est de cette façon qu'Iruka apprit tout, faisant soudainement le rapprochement entre A+B, et décidant d'y réfléchir, quand bien même il avait un crush sur le Hatake depuis ses 13 ans.

C'est donc quelques jours plus tard, qu'Iruka alla sonner chez le junin.

C'est un Kakashi sortant de la douche, le torse ruisselant encore de fines gouttelettes, et s'essuyant les cheveux, qui lui ouvrit. Et qui était-il pauvre homme, pour résister à cela? Rien ni personne. C'est cramoisi, et ayant soudainement très chaud qu'Iraku tenta de parler. Peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas d'aligner deux mots sans baver. Au final, Iruka a réussi un déblatérer:

"-Bien, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez amoureux de moi."

Kakashi blanchit à ces mots, s'attendant à ce qu'Iruka lui demande de ne plus jamais revoir à la vue des "sentiments dégoûtants à son regard" -oui, on lui avait déjà dit. Le plus vieux des deux allait s'excuser et démentir ces dires quand le professeur reprit :

"-C'est vrai? Parce que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Là. Maintenant. Si possible."

Cela avait fait arrêter le pauvre cerveau du génie. Arrêtant tous mouvements, il s'était demandé dans quelle dimension il était tombé. Et il avait beau se pincer, rien n'y faisait, il avait juste mal. C'est un "Oui" interrogatif qui passa à la frontière de ses lèvres, et à peine le temps d'un clignement d'œil, qu'Iruka avait attrapé la nuque de son homologue, baissant ce foutu masque qu'il portait même en sortant tout juste de la douche, et l'embrassa. Si Kakashi avait été été surprit? Oh oui. S'il l'a regretté? Oh que non. Ce fut le meilleur baisé de sa vie. Iruka avait un talent certain avec sa bouche, ça en devenait criminel.

Ils avaient fini au lit, et puis le chunin avait proposé un rendez-vous. Comme dans un café, ou un restaurant. Le plus vieux avait hésité, et le professeur s'en était rendu compte évidemment, il était alors proposé autre chose: chez lui, pour un dîner. Enfin, s'il réussissait à faire un dîner convenable, n'étant pas vraiment doué en cuisine. Kakashi un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, s'était alors proposé pour la confection du dîner. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir secrètement ensemble.

Ce sont les mots de Naruto qui sortirent de ces pensées notre chunin: le blond expliquait par A + B a Sakura, qu'il était sûr que Tsunade et Iruka partageaient une relation. Il avait été vu il y a quelques jours, partageant une tasse de thé dans un salon, et avant cela, il les avait croisé au restaurant.

Tous ses dires placèrent un doute sur Kakashi. Il était vrai qu'Iruka était dans ses pensées et ailleurs avant qu'il ne parte en mission, mais il avait seulement mis ça sur le fait de l'inquiétude. A présent, l'épouvantail se demandait si cela n'avait pas un lien. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que les dires de Naruto, ou que la rumeur était véridique, mais que cela suffisait à insuffler un doute dans le cœur du junin.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, Kakashi toujours bloqué dans son foutu lit d'hôpital n'en pouvait plus, Iruka n'était même pas passer voir comment il allait -c'est surtout qu'il n'était pas au courant-, et Naruto et Sakura passaient leur temps a parler sur la potentielle relation d'Iruka avec Tsunade. Kakashi commençait doucement mais sûrement à craquer. Finalement, ce fut Shikamaru qui débarqua dans la chambre d'hôpital à la recherche de Naruto - une sombre histoire de bouteille de saké et de Tsunade - qui sauva ce pauvre Hatake d'un futur meurtre.

Iruka de son côté, était toujours pris dans ses réflexions pour Noel, il était enfin trouvé le cadeau idéal pour son copain, et il était maintenant passé à l'organisation de la fête de Noël. Il avait pensé à inviter les amis de Kakashi, a défaut de pouvoir inviter sa famille, seulement ils avaient tous quelques choses de prévues, une soirée en famille ou bien une soirée en amoureux. De ce fait, il avait pensé a inviter Naruto et Jiriya, mais il ne savait pas comment il allait leur annoncer leurs relations, et cela le stressait d'autant plus que le pauvre Iruka voulait leur annoncer mais ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir annoncer cela.

Sakura discutait avec Tsunade, et c'est un commentaire sur le temps que passait Kakashi à l'hôpital qui stoppa le professeur dans ces réflexions. Iruka, se plaça devant les deux femmes, et hurla un "COMMENT?" et après confirmation que son amant se trouvait bien à l'hôpital depuis quelques jours, il était couru jusqu'à la clinique.

Courant comme un dératé, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kakashi brusquement, tombant nez-à-nez avec Gai qui semblait vouloir sortir de la chambre. Assassinant du regard de ce pauvre homme qui ne lui avait rien dit, Iruka entra dans la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, et attrapant Kakashi, il vérifia qu'il allait bien, s'assurant que ses blessures étaient en cours de cicatrisation, et qu'il n'était en aucun cas au bord de la mort. Une fois que cela a été fait et qu'il avait noté dans un coin de sa tête qu'il allait tuer tous ceux qui savaient et qui ne l'avaient pas mis au courant, Iruka prit le visage de son amant et l'embrassa.

Kakashi, surprit par l'arrivée d'Umino, avait laissé le jeune homme faire ce qu'il voulait, il avait voulu cependant faire une réflexion sur sa présence. Puis il avait croisé le regard du professeur, et le Hatake avait ouvert la bouche. Seulement, Iruka ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, et commença à parler:

"-Oh mon Dieu, Kakashi, je suis tellement désolé ! Oh, tu vas bien, tes blessures ne sont pas trop graves? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est passé? Et bordel de merde pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? Je suis tellement désolé bébé, oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement putain de désoler mon chéri, je- "

Oui, quand Iruka s'inquiétait et était stressé, il devenait vulgaire. C'est ce qui surprit le plus Kakashi, alors qu'à priori personne n'avait mis au courant son petit ami de son état. Et à présent celui-ci pleurait dans ces bras. Lui qui pensait devoir faire une croix sur sa relation avec Iruka, le voilà un peu rassuré. Un peu du moins. Après que les larmes aient été passées, le junin s'écarta un peu :

«-Je pensais qu'on n'était plus ensemble…»

Ces quelques mots ont figé Iruka. Quoi? Comment ça plus ensemble? Il avait eu une hallucination auditive, c'est ça?

Il cligna des yeux, et répondit par un "Pardon?".

Kakashi, mal à l'aise, tenta de s'expliquer:

"-Enfin, je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose qui ne t'avais pas plu et que tu ne voulais plus me voir... Et puis, avec Tsunade là...

-Attends quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je- bon sang Kakashi personne ne m'a mis au courant de quoi que ce soit, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me voir et que tu voulais profiter de tes amis avant le début des fêtes! Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Tsunade?"

Le junin se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre, peu sûr de lui:

"-C'est que Naruto n'a pas arrêté d'argumenter comme quoi tu aurais débuté une histoire avec Tsunade et, enfin, avec elle, tu sais, tu pourrais avoir des enfants... Et-"

Avant que l'Hatake puisse en rajouter, Iruka s'était relevé, les yeux prêt à assassiner qui que ce soit qui l'interromprait, et prit la main de son amant, puis, d'une voix polaire déclara:

"-Quoi? Naruto? ... Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté comme connerie? Il est venue me voir il y a quelques jours pour me sortir une connerie du genre, style qu'il ne voulait pas Tsunade comme belle-maman ou je ne sais quoi comme connerie, mais enfin, c'est Tsunade. J'ai dû aider Kotetsu dans sa fonction, parce qu'Izumo avait chopé la mort et vomissait tripes et boyaux chez eux, et je l'ai obligé à bosser pour que ces deux-là évitent de s'en rendre malades. Bon, j'ai dû lui offrir une bouteille de Saké en compensation, mais au moins le boulot était fait. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet! Le sujet, c'est que je vais devoir parler à Naruto! Et bon dieu pourquoi est-ce que je me mettrais avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors que c'est toi que j'aime, espèce de crétin?"

La fin du monologue fit se raidir ce pauvre Kakashi. C'était la première fois qu'Iruka lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Lui n'avait jamais osé, de peur de faire fuir l'être aimé, et de plus, il semblerait qu'il se soit déjà déclaré en étant torché donc bon. Ne laissant pas le temps à Kakashi de réagir, le chunin l'embrassa doucement et tendrement. Puis, il reprit doucement:

"-Et, je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour que l'on fête Noël ensemble? Si tu es d'accord évidemment? "

Kakashi laissa s'étirer un petit sourire timide, baissant son masque d'une main, et passant son autre main dans la nuque de son amant, le rapprochant et l'embrassant doucement. A quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Kakashi répondit:

"-Oui, évidemment, ça me ferait très plaisir. Et je t'aime aussi Iruk-"

Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée inopinée de Naruto qui débarqua avec ses deux coéquipiers en ouvrant grand la porte sans même toquer. Le blond s'était immobilisé de choc, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant même pas dire un mot.

Iruka, lâcha le beau visage de son amant, et tout en cachant toujours le visage de Kakashi par ses mains, il se déplaça pour remettre en place son masque et se tourna enfin vers les trois plus jeunes.

C'est avec un sourire des plus flippants au visage qu'Iruka fit un bond pour chopper Naruto par le col. Notre jeune héros blond ne put compter que sur ces réflexes pour échapper à la poigne sanglante de son presque père, alors il sortit de la pièce en hurlant de terreur avec un Iruka en colère qui le suivait.

De loin, on put entendre un hurlement distinct promettant mille tortures :

" J'VAIS T'OCCIRE NARUTO!"

THE END


End file.
